Forgot To Clear Browser History
by Puzini123
Summary: Draco snuck a phone into his room at night without his parents knowing and started using Facebook, WhatsApp, and Snapchat. His mom takes the phone and starts looking through the history of her son's phone and his posts on social media, which he is not allowed to have. His mother finds some shocking info. HARD DRARRY SHIPPING! Everything that happens in this story, happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

HEY HEY HEY my sweet sugar dreary waffles! #^-^#

Sorry, I know usually my stories are long and chaptered… I'm sorry, but this one is a one shot. I promise to make more chaptered stories soon, I swear! It's just the school and all... you know? Grade 7? Ugh, so darn hard rn…. Anyways, ENJOOOOOOY!

This story is based on something that happened to me. Everything that is said in this story and the concept, is a true part of my life that i just can't deal with. Yes, i feel guilty, but what now? Do i go die? No. i'm trying to stop myself. I'm trying.

But even now i am writing this story at 1:23 am on my school laptop, which is supposed to stay downstairs for they night but i snuck it in, and I wasn't caught. I am breaking the rules right now. What is wrong with me?….

for any of you that don't understand-

Hootle= Google

Snapechat= Snapchat

Witchapp= Whatsapp

Wizbook= Facebook

—

Forgot To Clear Browser History…

Let me start off by saying that at home, Draco had rules when it came to social media and gadgets. He wasn't allowed to keep even his phone in his room when he went to sleep. Everything had to be left downstairs on the shelf or to charge over the night.

But of course, if you know Draco, it's obvious he isn't going to obey that easily. He was already eighteen, and he was bummed that yet the rules still applied even after his graduation from Hogwarts.

But using his mom's busy moment, Draco snuck downstairs and took his phone from the shelf, getting to his room as soon as possible. He knew better than to miss a good chat with his cru.

He yet wasn't allowed to download any social media, as his father said that "the darn muggle thing is not safe when you put all your data out into the open." Of course, he disobeyed. He went online, typed in the home website and used his account online.

He had a status to update on .com, .com, and .com. Snapechat was an app that George made after graduating. It was also social media, but he decided to get creative with the name to part humiliate Snape, and part treasure memories of him. It was complicated.

Okay. so, wizbook first. Draco opened up a new tab, typed in the address and hit 'enter'. He already clicked 'save password' the last time he logged in, and never logged out. He knew he should clear the history, but he figured he would do that later when he would. be going to sleep.

he opened up all three websites in separate tabs and still didn't bother clearing his history or removing Hootle from the memory of recently used apps. He didn't bother a thought at that until he heard his mother's footsteps up the stairs.

He had to take quick action. He slipped the phone under the pillow with a quick move, turning on his side with his back to the door, pretending to fall asleep. He tried his best to even and deepen his breath. But it hitched again once the door to his room opened.

Narcissa walked into the room and stood behind Draco who was laying with his back to her. She noticed the phone was missing and was mad. No matter how many times she told him, explained the rules to him, punished him for breaking the rules, he broke them again and again, feeling guilty every time he was caught, but not when he did it again.

She stood behind him silently, shifting her weight to one leg and crossing her arms over her chest. She stood there for at least six minutes, not moving or saying anything. The six minutes that to Draco felt like hours. One arm was under him head, and it was going numb.

It hurt. He soon couldn't feel it. He needed to swallow. But in the silent room, it would be heard. People don't swallow in sleep. He started choking on the saliva that accidentally leaked into the wrong entrance in his throat, moving to the lungs. He needed to cough. But he couldn't. To remove the cough he needed to swallow. But as already mentioned, it's not an option.

He needed to shift position. His whole body was going numb. He felt scared. He felt guilty. His heart was racing, and his breathing was speeding up as well. Then he relaxed. He thought she left. She had moved, therefore made no sound. So no, that must mean she was still in the room. Was she?

She was. She was burning a hole in the back of Draco's perfect bleached blonde, but stupid, head. She shifted weight to another leg. She knew Draco wasn't sleeping. She has raised him for 18 years, so she could obviously already tell the difference. For many years she has watched him fall asleep. Then she watched him sleep. Of course, she knew he was faking it. and he was good, she had to admit. But he can't fool the mother.

Draco regretted not clearing the history. he wanted to do it oh so badly, but couldn't. He would simply get no chance to do so. Then he felt his pillow vibrate, and a notification popped up, lighting the screen and making the pillow give off a dim, barely seen glow. But it was there. 'stupid piece of Muggle shit!' Draco thought.

Narcissa sighed, patted her son on the shoulder and stretched out her hand for the phone. "That's quite enough Draco. You've shown me enough of your pretending skills. Where's the phone?"

Stupid question. It was right under the pillow. She could have just taken it herself, but no. She wanted to put the blame on his shoulders. She wanted to make him shame. So by giving her the phone, he would admit-

he is not asleep and he is faking.

It's late and he is still awake.

he broke the rules again.

he is already "lying" to his mother.

he has the guts to promise her he won't do it again and break the promise the next week.

Draco slowly sat up, eager to get rid of the pain in his numb limbs. He softly slid the phone from under the pillow, and placed it in his mother's hand, turning his head away. He felt guilty and scared as shit. Well, he can say goodbye to computer and broomstick privileges for the next three weeks…

Narcissa nodded, and left the room quietly, whispering a sentence in her stubborn teen's ear.

"You disappoint me, darling. How am I supposed to trust you when you lie to me and break promises? Tell me in the morning. And get ready to say your all gadget-privileges goodbye for the next month."

She closed the door behind her, going downstairs. She placed the phone on the shelf and got back to her work. But then notifications started popping up. Again and again. She didn't know any app Draco had that would spam him. Was it social media? No. he said he wouldn't… he can't… her mother's heart was breaking. She had to check.

She took the phone and looked at the lock screen.-

.com- Wizbook!- Hermione Granger: Harry, Don't say that! You know he…

.com- Wizbook!- Ronald Weasley: Yeah m8, relax. he's probably just…

.com- Wizbook!- Ginny Weasley: Malfoy! oh, don't you dare steal my…

Wizbook? When did Draco get that? Wait, no… it was coming off Hootle, so… OH THAT LITTE, UGH! Smart, smart. At least she knew the password to his phone. 123098 she typed in. The phone unlocked and a Wizbook screen on an online page opened before her.

She had to read the messages. What was it in those messages that Draco had to send them at night?

 **Draco Malfoy status update-**

 ** _When you have already graduated, but being treated and tutored like an inexperienced and untrusted pre teen._**

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and 8 other liked this post**

 _Harry Potter- What do you mean by that, exactly?_

 _Draco Malfoy- I am not even allowed my phone in my room at night. I am 18!_

 _Ronald Weasley- yeah? Well, to me you still act like an 11 yr old! *rofl*_

 _Draco Malfoy- Hold your tongue, Weasel. You're not the most important person to me, therefore your messages aren't important to me either._

 _Harry Potter- Yeah? Then, who is?_

 **Draco Malfoy** ** _has a crush_**

 **Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and 3 other liked this post**

 _Blaise Zabini- Wow, big surprise. I thought you had, "no feelings because I am a death eater"? XP *quoted. Draco's words legit a week ago.*_

 _Harry Potter- Nice one. *rofl* *thumbs up*_

 _Neville Longbottom- HEY PIEPS, WUZ GOOOOD? *cool dude*_

 _Ginny Weasley- Hey Neville! Draco, you got a crush? SPILL IT OUT!_

 _Harry Potter- Wuz good Neville. How's life?_

 **Neville Longbottom status update-**

 **When you realize your gran is not home and you have the whole place for yo' self. *thug lyf***

 **Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley and 2 other liked this post**

 _Ginny Weasley- Really? Can I come over?_

 _Draco Malfoy- It's like, 2 am. R u kidding me?_

 _Harry Potter- In the morning, then?_

 _Ginny Weasley- Yeah, duh. I'm not going anywhere at night!_

 _Ron Weasley- You are not going anywhere at all._

 _Ginny Weasley- What? Why? What do u mean Ron? ;(_

 _Ronald Weasley- You exploded snapping-gobs in our kitchen! You've gotta clean that up before mom wakes up, dad returns from Australia and George comes back from work at the shop!_

 _Ginny Weasley- Can't U?_

 _Ronald Weasley- No._

 _Ginny Weasley- Okay, FINE! :(_

 _Draco Malfoy- Uh, Oh… I don't like this._

 _Harry Potter- Neither do I… Ronald, prepare yourself for a full on Ginny rage storm._

 _Neville Longbottom- TAKE COVER!_

 **Ginny Weasley** ** _Ron has Hermione as his girlfriend, yet is cheating on her with Lavender Brown AND Cho Chang!_**

 **Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and 13 other liked this post**

 _Hermione Granger- SAY WHAT?! I mean, Lavender but…. COME ON! CHO CHANG?_

 _Cho Chang- Ronald, you are such an asshole. Hermione, Lavender, you bitches!_

 _Lavender Brown- Takes one to know one Cho. Hey, I think I'm the only one who knew!_

 _Draco Malfoy- Knew what?_

 _Lavender Brown- That Ron was with me, while still in a relationship with 'Mione, while also being with Cho by a secret._

 _Neville Longbottom- DAYUM :T_

 _Ronald Weasley has gone offline_

 _Hermione Granger has gone offline_

 _Cho Chang has gone offline_

 _Lavender Brown- So…. Draco… about that crush?_

 **Draco Malfoy** ** _personal information stays personal._**

 ** _0 people liked this post_**

 _Harry Potter- Oh come on Drakey!_

 _Draco Malfoy- #0-0# *blush and awkward*_

 _Ginny Weasley- O.O_

 _Lavender Brown- #O.O#_

 _Harry Potter- Draco* stupid damn auto correct…_

 _Ginny Weasley- Ughm… Harry? How the hell did your auto correct recognize the word "Drakey"!?_

 _Draco Malfoy- Yah. $-$_

 _Harry Potter- A character from a book I've read. It's a little dragon/ human boy. Whatever, I had to write a review on the book on a website, and every time I typed "Drakey" it changed to "Draco". Now I flipped it, and…. Yah…. oops :T_

 _Draco Malfoy- oooookaaay?…._

 _Lavender Brown- It actually fits u Draco. Harry, from now on I'll make sure you call him Drakey, and he called you "babe" or "honey"._

 _Neville Longbottom- DAFUQ?! LAVENDER!_

 _Harry Potter- HAYLL TO DA NAW!_

 _Draco Malfoy- Ughh… what? Whatever, I don't care._

 _Ginny Weasley has gone offline_

 _Neville Longbottom- You don't care, or you don't mind? ;)_

 _Draco Malfoy- Don't mind_

 _Draco Malfoy- Don't care*_

 _Harry Potter- Drakey, calm down. Just a joke._

 _Blaise Zabini- The what-ta-what now?! *stares at Harry's message and ships Drarry*_

 _Harry Potter- WHAT THE FUCK?! I MADE SURE I WROTE DRAKEY!_

 _Harry Potter- Drakey*_

 _Harry Potter- Drakey*_

 _Harry Potter- Drakey*_

 _Harry Potter- Damn, who hexed my keyboard?_

 _Lavender Brown- LOL xP I always get what I want._

 _Draco Malfoy- Lavender! Damn You! Why can't I write honey anymore?_

 _Draco Malfoy- honey*_

 _Draco Malfoy- babe*_

 _Draco Malfoy- babe*_

 _Draco Malfoy- Wow Lavender, good game... good game… perhaps you forgot I'm a hacker?_

 **Lavender Brown** ** _Fuck My Life. Everyone around me is shit. I ship Drarry like a bitch and can't get enough. I'm on drugs. My parents are assholes. My life is a lie. I'm gay._**

 ** _0 people like this post_**

 _Lavender Brown- WHAT THE FUCK?! I DIDN'T POT THIS SHIT!_

 _Draco Malfoy- a personal new hacking record- sixteen seconds! YASSS!_

 _Harry Potter- Nice one Drakey._

 _Draco Malfoy- T_T_

 _Harry Potter- Oi, I can't do anything about it! Can you do something about this if it frustrates you so damn much?!_

 _Draco Malfoy- No. Muggle hacking doesn't work with magic. Soz babe :T_

 _Blaise Zabini- LMFAO over here! *rofl* *high five* *on fire* *oops* *thumbs up* *perfect*_

 _Harry Potter- Screw you!_

 _Draco Malfoy- Shut up Blaise!_

 _Lavender Brown- Why am I calling myself gay in this post? Draco, you and Harry are the gays in our circle of friends and all!_

 _Harry Potter- So?_

 _Draco Malfoy- Does it bother you? I just wanted to say as much shit as possible._

 _Lavender Brown- Oh, whatever. It's late. Night. (FUCK YOU DRACO MALFOY! :O )_

 _Lavender Brown has gone offline_

Narcissa was curious now. Her son had a crush. There was something going on and it had something to do with Potter. And it wasn't good. Her son was apparently gay. She never heard of that before… she just needed to keep reading to find out…

—

weeeelll? do you guys like my cliff hanger? X3

Oh btw, everything in this story has happened to me except the hacking and magic stuff. I know, it's sad, shame on me…

TO BE CONTINUED IN A FEW DAYS! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to clear history… 2

Narcissa decided she could still go back to Draco's Wizbook posts later. Right now she should check other things. How about the dumb Snapechat thing? Yup, then Witchapp next on the list.

She started typing in the website, and Hootle gave her suggestions. - .com-harry-potter-private-messaging-1835275048

she clicked on the ready suggestion, and a new page opened before her. It was private messaging between Draco and Harry. Narcissa wasn't that disrespectful and wasn't going to read the private messages unless it was really necessary.

She clicked "back," and appeared in the list of his contacts. There were quite a few. But the one she was most interested in was Harry's. She stared at Harry's profile photo, her face scrunched up in amusement and disgust.

The picture was of Harry in unzipped jeans that were sliding off one hip in a sexy way. His handsome torso was exposed, betrayed by the white shirt that was unbuttoned and open wide, looking so light on his worked out body. He had one hand in his sexy messy raven hair, his lip bitten, marks on his neck and a lustful, seducing and hungry look on his face. He looked very dominant.

Narcissa's throat went dry. Nineteen, and already owning photos as such? Oh well. That wasn't her business. She swallowed and clicked on the icon. The private chat between Draco and Harry lit up on the screen. 3... 2... 1... her jaw dropped.

The latest message to Harry from her son was "night beautiful *heart*"

She shook her head, scrolled up to the top to a few days ago, and started scrolling down, slowly reading the messages and looking at the pictures.

Draco- Harry, look at this XD - .com-top-10-fails-81549501

Harry- What's this?

Draco- click the link and watch. It's funny fails. cracked me up. XD

Harry- I appreciate it that you're trying to help me to recover from the breakup, but I really am fine. =)

Draco- Bitch, don't you fucking lie to me. You were crying on the phone!

Harry- It's nothing.

Draco- Shut up. No, actually, talk. Explain you little shit! Whats going on?

Harry- what do you mean?

Draco- If it isn't Ginny, then what is your fucking problem?

Harry- you ;)

Draco- Shut up, sounds like you're flirting with me. *blush*

Harry- mmhmmm...

Draco- what?

Harry- Hm? nothing.

Draco- Whatever. So, what is it that's bothering you?

Harry- since when do you care?

Draco- since we became friends.

Harry- What?

Draco- WAKE UP BITCH, THE WAR IS FUCKING OVER!

Harry- So is this friendship.

Draco- Dafuq? What did I do?

Harry- I have personal reasons.

-file sent-

-file opened-

-file replayed-

Harry- You are so cute when you make those puppy eyes.

Draco- Okay, now... I'm serious, stop flirting with me.

Harry- I'm not flirting with you, perv.

Draco- Oh shut up. Yes, you are.

Harry- how?

Draco- "You are so cute when you make those puppy eyes."

Harry- So what? It's true.

Draco- ...

Harry- Whatever, forget it. I'll stop if u don't like it. *sad face*

Draco- I like it.

Harry- So, you like it when I flirt with you then? ;)

Draco- Haha, you admitted it!

Harry- No I didn't.

Draco- Fuck you.

Harry- Fuck you too. *eggplant* *sweat droplets* *two men with heart* *two men kissing* *winky face*

Draco- Bitch, whats up?

Harry- *eggplant* XD

Draco- Who?

Harry- Who what?

Draco- Who's gotten u hard? CX

Harry- mmhmm... *dreamy face*

Draco- tell mmeeee I need more material for gossiping!

Harry- Nah.

Draco- Brb, gotta post an update on wizbook.

Harry- K.

-file received-

-file received-

-file received-

-file received-

-file received-

-file received-

-file received-

Harry- lol, What is this? Did U get a crush?

Draco- What?

Harry- "Draco Malfoy has a crush" u posted on wizbook *smirking face*

Draco- So? And btw, why do I need pictures of you shirtless and the bulge in ur pants? Bitch Imma block u if u don't stop!

Harry- Soz, wrong person.

Draco- I'm the only Draco u motherfucker. -_-

Harry- whatever.

Draco- fine, who were you going to send this 2?

Harry- I already did. It doesn't matter, this shit will delete itself 2morrow.

Draco- STOP! WHAT IS THIS DAMN SHIT?!

Harry- I like you.

Draco- Wow, I'm surprised. Never would have figured it out by myself. *scream face* *frown face* *middle finger*

Harry- Are you rejecting me? *crying face*

Draco- YES! BITCH, U SNT ME PICS OF UR DICK!

Harry- Oi, I have my pants on!

Draco- Boy, not an excuse. No one wants to see ur dick! What is it? Like, three inches?

file received

file opened

file replayed

file replayed

file replayed

Draco- *blush face* *schocked face* *awkward face*

Harry- ;)

Draco- I take my words back, forget I said anything.

Harry- I want you on it.

Draco- Hmm?

Harry- You, Me, Bed. Now!

Draco- Eww. Bitch no.

Harry- You don't know what you're missing out on. I'm hard.

file received

file marked as unread

file deleted

Draco- No way, 2 many dick pics. What the hell is wrong with u? What is wrong with your brain?

Harry- You're taking up 100% of it baby ;)

Draco- Bitch u just wanna fuck me. Das all?

Harry- No. I want to date you.

Draco- Then why the fuck are you demanding sex for Merlin's sake?

Harry- I want you. I'm hard on you.

Draco- Jeesus Christ.

Harry- Jesus*

Draco- That was on purpose

Harry- XD

Draco- Bitch, I ain't going out with you!

Harry- Oh come on. Give me a chance!

Draco- you sound like a one-night stand person. I'm no slut.

Harry- Sorry. But really, I've had a crush on you for a long time and I want you to give me a chance, so I can prove myself the only one for you.

Draco- If I give you a chance, will you love me or fuck me?

Harry- love you, unconditionally. And maybe a little of the second option now and then... *winky face*

Draco- Fuck this, I like you 2. Fine, I'll give you a chance.

Harry- Really? =D

Draco- Yes *frowny face*

file received

file opened

Draco- haha, you're that happy to be dating the son of a death eater?... *sad face*

Harry- Bitch, don't remind me. I never loved and never will love a child of a death eater.

Draco- ;(

Harry- But I know that I do love a sweet, lost boy that I really want to support and love for the rest of his precious, broken and confused life and make things better.

Draco- *heart* *heart* *heart*

Draco- You're sipping my head with your lustful words.

Harry- All I say is pure truth. I would never lie to you baby.

Draco- You're Romantic.

Harry- And?

Draco- I like it.

Harry- You're the best. Anyways, sorry for the sexual pressure. I'm just a little drunk from tonight, still light headed.

Draco- A LITTLE?!

Harry- A lot.

Draco- Sounds more like it.

Draco- haha, and then you finally return back to the normal state, and you see these messages, and realize, "Shit. I was so drunk that I fake confessed to that bitch? And he actually likes me? Shit, how do I dump him!?" XD

Harry- Never.

Draco- 3

Harry- Anyways, about the sex...?

Draco- NIGHT!

*offline*

Narcissa felt like throwing up. What the hell was her son doing? She needed more information. Now it was Witchapp. She shuddered at the thought of what messages await her THERE.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot to clear browser history… 3

Narcissa opened up the new link to Withcapp, searching for Harry's icon right away. She found it. But instead of clicking on it, she saw a group chat above harry's icon, labeled- Crushes

She got interested and clicked on the icon, a group chat of six members lit up before her. The members were Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

She scrolled up to the top and saw the group was only made yesterday at nine pm, so the messages were still fresh. She scrolled up up up up and to the start and started reading.

Harry- What's dis group 4?

Luna- Idk, I just wanted to know all the crushes of u guys. May I?

Ginny left the group

Luna added Ginny

Ginny- I don't want to be in this group.

Ron- Neither do I.

Ron left the group

Draco added Ron

Ron- Whyyyyyy

Draco- I will let u leave when you tell me who you like. ;)

Ron- OI! Enough with the flirty faces.

Draco- soz didn't mean it XD

Hermione- I bet no one has ever even flirted with you.

Harry- ;)

Draco- *awkward face*

Ron- what?... am I missing something here?

Ginny- I think so... something going on Potter?

Luna- Oh, so now you're back to surnames? ;(

Harry- Yes, I want to show that I clearly have nothing going on with her.

Draco- Come on, you can still call each other by the real names can't you?

Luna- yeah.

Ginny- No.

Ron- Why?

Harry- I'd rather save the "first name" thing for a person that I truly love. I would still call her by the first name If I wouldn't have found a new crush.

Luna- WHO?!

Harry- I don't know, do you want to answer?

Harry- Draco?

Draco- Nah... *blush face*

Ron- Shit just got real...

Hermione- Are you serious right now?

Luna- Harry, is this true? Please tell me it is...

Harry- mhmm.

Draco- # _ #

Ginny- U bitch, I will kill you!

Draco- Who?

Ginny- YOU!

Draco- Hey! He was the one that confessed first!

Hermione- Harry!

Luna- Oh my god.

Ron- I SHIP IT!

Luna- Same!

Hermione- oh shut up you two!

Hermione- Please, Harry, please tell me you're joking, right?

Harry- *shakes head*

Ron- *fangirl squeeeeaaalll*

Luna- YIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZ!

Hermione- Holy shit...

Draco- Why is everything happening so quickly?

Ginny- You bitch! Lay ONE finger on Harry, and you're DEAD!

Draco- He's the one laying his fingers on me! Like, literally!

Harry- I love you, baby ;)

Draco- this is getting awkward...

Harry- ;(

Draco- Awwe, I love you 2.

Harry- ;D

Ginny- Harry, how could you?

Harry- What?

Ginny- You broke up with me, over him?

Hermione- You are younger than him.

Ron- And you're jealous.

Luna- And you're not a boy.

Ginny- ?

Hermione- Harry and Draco are gay. Rings a bell yet?

Ginny- I know that. But he loved me!

Harry- I did. But It just didn't feel right, you know?

Ginny- That's right... I'm just a practice girl, right?

Ron- For him, yes.

Draco- Wow, such an encouraging brother.

Luna- Haha, yeah. Ginny, you weren't a practice girl. Harry really loved you.

Ron- Yeah well sorry I'm such a douche bag. And Harry, I don't blame you for breaking up with Gin. She's a pain in the ass.

Ginny- Why are you lot being so mean 2 me?!

Hermione- I'm not.

Luna- Sorry.

Harry- You're younger. Kind of a habit.

Draco- Well... You would make a shitty father to your children.

Harry- You mean, our children? ;)

Draco- WTF

Ginny- OH MY GOD!

Hermione- eww.

Ron- Pervert.

Harry- XD

Harry- Sorry, just dreaming out loud.

Draco- Harry... I gave you a chance to be my boyfriend. Not a psycho maniac lover.

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Ron- STOP SPAM!

Harry- ;)

Harry- ;)

Draco- STOP!

Harry- okay.

Harry- ;)

Ginny- Bastard.

Ron- Harry, about the kids?...

Luna- Yeah, what was that all about?

Harry- Oh, nothing. Just my dreams voiced/ typed out loud.

Draco- I don't feel comfortable discussing this.

Hermione- Well, Draco, You ARE an impregnable male after all...

Draco- True)))

Ron- HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!

Luna- Oh come on, isn't it obvious?

Hermione- Yeah. Have you forgotten?

Ron- What?

Hermione- I am the girl that gets every single piece fo necessary information out of thin air without even researching it. I am the one whose brain is swelled up with answers to everything, and yet I am the stubborn one that always gives the answer and saves everyone when you lot are on the verge of death, while Harry gets all the attention.

Luna- True.

Ron- True.

Draco- ugh ugh.

Harry- About the child...

Draco- Oh shut up already, you creep!

Luna- What's wrong with planning your future?

Draco- That he's planning it with ME!

Harry- you're the 1 that agreed to date me.

Draco- Yeah.

Draco- Date.

Draco- Not go live with you, let me fuck you whenever you feel like it, and carry your children.

Ron- Bloody hell.

Hermione- true. So true Draco.

Draco-((((((((((

Harry- Am I THAT much of a creep?

Luna- Yes. Yes, Harry, you are.

Harry- Whatever. Guys, anyone knows any good names?

Ron- What?

Harry- The child.

Draco- *middle finger*

Harry- OI!

Hermione- I don't know... Rose?

Draco- keep that for your own child. I want a boy.

Luna- So... if the child will be a girl, you will disown her?

Hermione- technically, since both biological parents are of the male gender, there is a 70% chance the child will be a boy.

Ron- How do YOU know?!

Draco- Yeah. You're scaring me.

Ron- M8, hide. Harry is at our place and is somewhat ready to go somewhere.

Draco- WHAT WHAT?

Harry- I gotta talk to you.

Luna- Who?

Draco- me.

Hermione- oh.

Draco- AboutDon't what?

Harry- About how Ron dared me to creep you out to the hells, and that I'm not actually that obsessed with you and that I want to take it slow.

Luna- But the kid thing is still a possibility.

Harry- In a few years Luna, definitely not now.

Draco- OMG RONALD WEASLEY! SHIT! such relief...

Ron- XD

Luna- Well, someone is taking after his brothers...

Ron- haha, maybe.

Harry- Hey Draco, I'm serious. We need to talk. Set a silencing charm on your room, and lock the room. Are your parents home?

Hermione- "Talk?"

Ron- Is that what they call it now? XD XD XD

Luna- yeah XP

Draco- Yah both parents are home. I did what you told me 2. R u going 2 use Flu powder?

Harry- Mhmm.

Hermione- Oh my god, please use more appropriate language! Harry, sounds like you're gonna fuck Draco.

Harry- If I get permission 2. ;)

Draco- You have my permission baby...

Luna- fangirl stampede heading to the Malfoy Manor! Ronald, you in the crowd? I sure am!

Ron- Yeah, sure am. front row.

Draco- bye.

Ginny- Where u going?

Hermione- OH MY GOD! LMFAO! XD XD XD

Ron- OMFG! LOL! LMFAO!

Luna- What?

Ginny- STFU! What's going on? I can hear you two cackling like wild hyenas! I AM ON THE THIRD FLOOR! YOU ARE ON THE FIRST!

Luna- Oh my gosh, what? XD

Ron- Harry just received a private txt from Draco. "You coming, sweetie?"

Hermione- Yeah. He launched up off the sofa, said "bye," Grabbed a handful of Flu Powder, and disappeared in the fireplace XD XD XD

Ginny- Fuck.

Luna- OMG! Amazing!

Ron- It was priceless! *rofl*

Ginny- Night.

Ron- Night Gin. Please don't cry.

Ginny impossible... too heartbroken not to cry...

Hermione- awe, guuuuuurl, let's have a talk, shall we? I'm coming to your room now.

Luna- Welp, looks like it's just u and me Ron.

Ron- Yeah. Wanna search some Drarry fanfic?

Luna- Sure, I suggest the fanfic "Dare Me If You Dare" (To my readers, sorry for the advertisement, but really do make sure to check out that fic. I wrote it in the summer. Hope you like it!)

Ron- Sure. Gimme the link.

Luna- s/12620218/1/Dare-Me-If-You-Dare

Ron- ok.

Narcissa was very confused now. It has been two hours since she left Draco's room and the message from Hermione- Yeah. He launched up off the sofa, said "bye," Grabbed a handful of Flu Powder, and disappeared in the fireplace XD XD XD. Was sent one and a half hours ago. How was that possible? Wait... Oh...

SHIT! Draco had Witchapp on his laptop as well! That little punk! She launched up off the sofa and stormed upstairs. When she reached Draco's room, there was a silencing barrier around it and the door was locked. Oh god.

The barrier was slowly fading as the silence spell started to wear off. But the door was still locked. Unwanted and disturbing images of her son and his current possible activities were flashing before her eyes. Unable to get rid of them, she decided to make sure for herself. To get proof that what she thought was happening was actually happening.

She pressed her ear to the door, trying to listen for any sounds as the silence spell began to fade, letting sound leak. Behind the door, she heard her son's voice and another guy.

Draco was moaning and panting. The bed was creaking lightly from whatever hard activity was happening on it, and the other guy was moaning as well. Although not as hard as her son was. She felt like she was going to throw up, her face scrunching up in disgust and revolt. The other male voice was so shockingly familiar, she didn't want to even think about it.

But she had to be sure this was real, and not just a prank or something. She opened the door a little bit, pausing slightly when she realized the two didn't notice, she peeked through the small opening, shocked at the scene before her.

There were clothes EVERYWHERE. Draco's bed was messed up, and everything else was a mess too, along with Draco himself. He was laying under Harry Potter, In the "V" Position, His legs up and over Harry's shoulders. Harry's chest was pressed against Draco's the couple sharing a deep passionate kiss as Harry thrust deep Inside her son.

Narcissa gagged, and all color fled her face. Her boy. Her beloved little boy was all grown up, disobeying her and living his own life. Building his own life out of materials at hand, and making his own decisions. Her Draco was a big guy already, old enough to have a sexual life he was restricted from. So it was true what people were telling her? That Draco always had a way to get what he wanted?

Apparently so. She couldn't blame him. If he wanted to be with a guy, he could be with a guy. If one day, he would actually want to have biological children with Harry or whoever, she wouldn't hold him back. She closed the crack quietly, setting a couple more silencing barriers on the room to give them more time. and privacy so the sounds wouldn't reach Lucious.

Oh... God... Lucious... How was she supposed to tell him now? She returned downstairs and sat down on the big white couch, staring blankly at a wall. Lucious looked up curiously at his wife and asked her softly.

"Everything okay darling? You look as pale as the couch. What's going on?"

Narcissa gave a nervous laugh, shifting on the sofa. "You might want to sit down for this one..." She patted a spot next to her, gesturing her husband to sit by her side.

Lucious obeyed and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "So, what's going on? Tell me in detail," he repeated.

Narcissa clutched Draco's phone with all the messages and evidence tight in her pale, shaky hand, and slowly opened her mouth to speak...

"Well, you see..."

~Fin~

Guys, I felt really bad for taking so much time to write chapter 2, So here you go the last chapter. Don't kill me! Please! LY all, I'm still working on the multiple choice story. Otherwise explained as, the two ending story. Please leave you reviews, opinion, tips and tops, and maybe ideas for new fanfics. Here is a task- Write an idea and a plot, or just a short summary of what you want my next fanfic to be about. I will consider the ideas, and then announce to all the participants in Private Cat who won. LOVE YOUUUU MY DRARRY SWEETIES!


End file.
